scp_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-826
Summary SCP-826 is a 20 cm x 15 cm pair of bookends, molded in the shape of two outward-facing dragon heads. Scrapings from the surface of SCP revealed a composition of 99% Sn, 0.5% Cu, 0.3% Sb, and 0.2% Pb, consistent with high-grade pewter. However, it is unclear whether SCP-826 is solid pewter or whether the pewter is merely a plating for some unknown element which gives the SCP its properties. When a subject places a book between SCP-826, touching both ends, and leaves the room, SCP-826 will, in an instantaneous process, convert the interior of whatever room it is currently located in (a room defined as any enclosed area) into the setting of the contained book. Any form of entry into the room will instead open into a random location within the book's setting. During this transformation process, SCP-826, along with the contained book, will relocate to another part of the book's setting, showing a preference for places where books are normally found (libraries, studies, etc). To reverse the effects of SCP-826, a subject must remove the book from SCP-826, then exit whatever room SCP-826 was found in. The subject will find themselves outside the original room of SCP-826's containment, while SCP-826's containment room will be restored to normal. In addition, the subject will find themselves at a random temporal location in the book's plot, ranging from the beginning to near the end of the book. If the subject does not find SCP-826 within the setting before the "end" of the book, SCP-826 will "reset" the setting, starting the book's plot over. The subject will then be "incorporated" into the book as a background character, losing all memories of a previous life outside of SCP-826. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies Wielders: SCP Foundation Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (When a work of fiction is placed between SCP-826 it will instantly convert the interior of whatever room it is currently located in into the setting of the contained book), Spatial Manipulation (Any form of entry into the a room warped by SCP-826 will instead open into a random location within the book's setting), Time Manipulation (Entry into a room warped by SCP-826 places the subject at a random temporal location in the book's plot. Those within SCP-826 experience a time dilation to the point that several hours within a book affected by SCP-826 are only a few minutes in the real world.), Teleportation (When SCP-826 creates a setting it, along with the contained book, will relocate to another part of the book's setting), Plot Manipulation (Capable of resetting the plot of a book, manipulating the plot to include new characters introduced from the outside as well, altering the plot to reflect the actions of those from outside as their actions leading to the death of the protagonists), Memory Manipulation (Any subject that does not leave the book they are in before the plot ends will be incorporated into the book as a background character, losing all memories of a previous life outside of SCP-826), Mind Manipulation (Made an agent believe he was a major character in a plot that originally had no characters and later made a group of D-Class personnel believe they were knights in service to him), Text Manipulation (Any written work that is altered by someone from the inside will have new parts of the plot written into the story or entire sections of a story removed completely relative to what was done within the story), Paper Manipulation (Able to create new pages for written works altered by its effect as well as remove pages as dictated by the altered plot), Data Manipulation (Its effect is capable of warping digital media such as DVDs.), Creation (Capable of bringing objects and characters out of a narrative and into reality), Existence Erasure (Caused an agent that was affected by a plot, a group of D-Class personnel who interacted with said plot, and two objects created by the same plot to be erased from existence, including all records of them ever existing), Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating things from the narrative in the real world that are molecularly identical to the material the story they are from was printed on but behave like the material that they are supposed to be Created a sword that behaved like high-grade steel in every aspect but had a molecular structure identical to laser printed paper), Transmutation (Caused a x26 taser to be transformed into a staff capable of shooting electricity), Causality Manipulation (Automatically manipulates causality to preserve the core narrative of a story, such as instantly returning a group of subjects who had been removed from a narrative in which they were altered to be the main characters exactly 72 hours after being removed and completely undoing a D-Class attempting to assassinate Lord Eddard Stark of the 'A Game of Thrones' series despite the subject disemboweling him and stabbing him so many times that it was physically impossible for him to be alive.), possible Sealing (Subjects trapped within a narrative affected by SCP-826 are unable to leave without possessing the medium on which the narrative is recorded) Attack Potency: Varies (While on its own it does not have any capacity for attack, its effect has the potential to create things depending entirely on the work placed between it, including creatures capable of fighting SCP-682) Speed: Immobile (Cannot move due to being an inanimate object) Durability: Unknown Range: Standard melee range normally, Varies when introduced to a narrative Weaknesses: Those withing a narrative affected by SCP-826 are able to escape if they find SCP-826 within the narrative, remove the medium, and leave through anything that can be used as an exit Category:Objects Category:SCPs Category:Safe Class Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Text Users Category:Paper Users Category:Data Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Variable Tier